Interlude of Love
by tidbitwriting
Summary: Korra and Asami have an argument but Asami finds a way to apologize, and teach the Avatar some new skills. Takes place right after Turf Wars: Part One. Korra/Asami.
1. Chapter 1

**Interlude of Love**

 **A/N:** Takes place immediately after the end of Turf Wars Part 1 and (theoretically) before the beginning of Turf Wars Part 2. While this chapter is quite PG, there will be future chapters that are not so!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Korra helped Asami limp to the top of the spirit vine crater surrounding the portal. Oogi had carried the injured airbenders back to Air Temple Island while Mako and Bolin had headed back to the police headquarters to work on the evolving case. Luckily, Asami stored a few extra Satomobiles in a nearby garage to use whenever the need arose, so they made their way the few blocks over.

The Avatar's adrenaline was still pumping from the battle but mostly she was anxious to see what real condition Asami was in. The waterbending gang member had gotten a good hit on the heiress knocking her out cold for a minute, and there were some visible scratches on her chin. Asami had gotten back up with assistance from Korra but she could tell that her girlfriend was not quite okay.

"Let's get you back to the mansion, I can do a healing session! I'm nowhere near Katara's level of expertise but I think I can at least get rid of the bulk of the pain," Korra offered cheerfully, an extra bounce in her step from thinking about taking care of the beautiful woman beside her. She had insisted on being Asami's crutch for the rest of the walk, the CEO easily draping an arm over her girlfriend's toned shoulders.

"Sounds good to me!" Asami replied, attempting to mirror Korra's cheerfulness while gritting her teeth.

Korra ducked her head down as Asami slid her arm off of her shoulders, reaching out to grab onto the side of her Satomobile. "Are you sure you're okay to drive? I could always – "

"Nope, I'm fine!" Asami blurted out quickly, wincing as she felt waves of pain shooting up her side. She slid into the driver's seat while doing her best to ignore the discomfort. Korra grimaced, noticing her girlfriend's facial expression. Pangs of guilt ran through Korra's heart, she should have protected Asami better, she let her get hurt by a couple of thugs, how could she have let that happen?

Letting out a controlled blast of air Korra quickly jumped into the passenger seat, a wary eye focused on the beautiful heiress clearly in pain beside her. Asami went to grip the steering wheel and a shudder ran through her injured side causing her to snap her arm back, alarming Korra. She gently wrapped her fingers around Asami's hand that was curled up against her chest. "Hey, I can drive us back, I know it was a little rough last time but I'm sure I could manage!"

Asami cringed at the memory of Korra attempting to learn to drive before, and the bruise she had received from her seatbelt digging in due to all the sudden acceleration and abrupt stops. More pain was not what she needed right now and the mere thought of the jerking movements gave her an instant headache.

"Spirits, no! I think I've suffered enough today." Asami exclaimed offhandedly. Korra whipped back as if she had been burnt. Asami's eyes widened as she realized how mean her words had come across. "Sorry babe – I meant, I think with just a _little_ more practice you could be a pretty decent driver one day."

Korra grumbled and crossed her arms indignantly as she slouched down in the passenger seat. She had to acknowledge the brief twinge of joy that flared in her chest from hearing Asami call her 'babe', but she was more focused on what was said before that.

"Thanks. Can we just go?" Korra snapped back, she clicked her seatbelt in place with extra emphasis and was flexing her hands into loose fists - diffusing her irritation through more quiet means than a stereotypical firebending blast. Asami's face fell, the last time her and Korra had an argument was the minor misunderstanding in the main refugee tent earlier that week. In the moments following their terse exchange she had channeled her anger into her work as she drew up housing development plans for the city. That time she had a welcome distraction until they had seen each other again, and had resolved the dispute quickly with gentle words. The heiress worried how long this one would take as she had wounded Korra's pride, always a sore spot for her. Korra shifted her weight in the seat, curling her left shoulder to turn further away from Asami in the driver's seat. Asami slowly reached out again for the steering wheel, tenderly moving levers as she drove the vehicle out of the garage and onto the road.

The CEO could feel the distance expand dramatically between her and Korra in the silence, only the hum of the motor and occasional background noise filled the void as she maneuvered through the streets of Republic City. This amazing person who, despite all of her abilities, was still prone to insecurity and self-doubt. She glanced over at her girlfriend's pursed lips. Korra was leaning her head against her fist, elbow propped up on the doorframe, pointedly looking at the buildings and people zooming by instead of acknowledging her girlfriend's presence.

Asami sighed inwardly. She should have known better than to comment so harshly on Korra's skill level, even if it was the truth. Having just been in a fight where they weren't able to catch all the bad guys, dealing with spirits who would not listen, and her getting hurt, of course Korra was sensitive to her critique. After everything she had been through as the Avatar, all the obstacles and hardships, Korra had earned her title and the world's trust time and time again but… seemed to be unable to trust in herself. Asami felt sudden shame at how she had snapped at her partner, how could she not have considered Korra's feelings?

She debated reaching out to lay her hand on Korra's leg or shoulder, a soft touch that could hopefully soothe the unintended hurt. She may not have any abilities with spirit energy but she could feel Korra's anger radiating off of like an aura. She needed to rectify her mistake, and soon. Their relationship was so new, fragile like glass.

An idea sparked in her mind. She would remind Korra how capable she was, and maybe even teach her some new skills. Asami grinned to herself as she floored the gas, zipping through traffic to reach the Sato mansion as quick as possible.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for giving this story a chance, please leave any feedback that you can as I work to shake the rust off my writing skills!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A lot of emotions in this chapter, setting the stage for some action ;-)

* * *

Chapter 2

Tires squealed as Asami stopped the Satomobile just steps away from the main entrance to the impressive mansion. Korra initially made to jump out of the car, her foot balancing on the top of the side door, but instead took a deep breath and sat back down in the seat. Her hurt feelings weighed as heavily on her heart as the gravity on her body. Asami could sense the conflict being sorted in her girlfriend's head and chose to wait in respectful silence.

Korra's mouth formed shapes but nothing was spoken. Struggling to express herself, she put her head in her hands, scrunching her fingers in the loose strands of her brunette hair.

"I thought – hoped… so badly that I would be, I don't know _better_ at this, by now. I just…," Korra murmured, trailing off at a loss for words. The heiress's lips pressed together into a tight line with concern, and she placed her right hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra please, no one is perfect, not even the Avatar! You are the bridge between the human and spirit worlds, but you cannot forget you are human yourself. The only way that all your past iterations gained their vast wisdom was through making their _own_ mistakes," Asami interrupted the quiet moment, trying to console her girlfriend with logical reasoning.

"It just feels like I am supposed to have the answers before the problem even happens! Raiko is always –"

"Forget him. He is concerned with poll numbers and opinions. Look at how much comfort you brought the refugees just by speaking with them. _We_ will help them. Raiko and his administrators can sit in their office bickering over money and come out for photo ops once there's progress they can claim credit for. It's unfair but that's how it works. At least for now," Asami reasoned with a comforting shrug of her shoulders.

Korra did not move from her position and still seemed distant, consumed by thoughts of self-doubt that kept her a million miles away. The CEO took a deep breath before starting, "I am sorry for what I said earlier, it was cruel, and a low blow."

"S'okay," Korra muttered.

"No, it isn't. I was frustrated and took it out on you, that's not fair and that is not what I want our relationship to be like. We said we would have each other's backs and we can't exactly do that if we're attacking each other."

"I was being overly sensitive. It was silly. We both know that driving is not my strong suit. Remember, you said it was supposed to be relaxing? I don't know how we didn't manage to crash the last time you let me drive," Korra lamented, "I guess I was just feeling bad about how the whole day had been going wrong."

"We have been in battles before, fought over a freaking guy, gotten kidnapped, poisoned, the list of hardships is pretty long. Today was not our best day, but definitely not our worst either," Asami practically chuckled as she reflected on all the experiences they'd been through since meeting.

"They were hurting you, Asami. I know we've gone through all sorts of situations but, hearing your scream made my heart stop. In that moment, nothing else mattered. I can't imagine losing you, especially if it was because of something I did!" The panic started to rise in Korra's chest. It wrapped around her heart like spirit vines seizing a Republic City building, her lungs began to constrict and her breath came in short, raspy gasps.

Asami's loving embrace startled Korra who was consumed by the swirling thoughts running through her mind. She instinctively tensed up in response before registering that it was her girlfriend keeping her safe in her arms. Asami had ignored the pulsating pain in her side to curl her arms loosely around Korra's midsection, rubbing lazy circles between her shoulder blades with her fingertips.

"I am here, it's okay. None of it was your fault, you have to believe that, and I know you would never do anything that would get me hurt. After everything we have been through, I trust you, completely." She lowered her head to nuzzle into her partner's warm neck and laid a chaste kiss on Korra's smooth skin. A quiet whine of gratification escaped the Avatar's lips. Asami took it as a good sign and kissed a path up to Korra's cheek, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's temple.

"We will keep each other safe, as best we can. Bad people will emerge, bad things will happen, there is no getting around that. But I know I can always rely on you Korra. I hope you feel the same way about me," Asami coaxed with a serene tone. Korra gave a subdued head nod in response, still adrift in her feelings.

She placed her left hand over Korra's heart, feeling the steady beat giving life to the one who had captured her own heart. While words had restored the peace, she still had plans to take their relationship to a new level, she just needed Korra to be focused on the same goal. She pressed her lips against Korra's, urging her to connect with her, and find her way out of the darkness. Korra met her kiss with vigor, eagerly urging Asami's lips open to flick at her tongue with the tip of her own. Asami smiled, she grudgingly pulled back to plead with Korra, "I never want to lose you either, whether in a fight or in these troublesome thoughts of yours. Be here, with me."

"I am here, I promise. I need you so much closer," Korra said in a husky voice, staring deep into Asami's bright eyes with unabashed desire.

"I am yours," Asami replied with a tender and knowing smile, tracing Korra's cheekbone with the tips of her fingers. Korra's eyes darkened with craving, like storm clouds moving over deep ocean waters.

She hooked her arms under Asami's thighs and shoulders, gathering her close to her chest before jumping out of the Satomobile, gliding over to the doors of the mansion with assistance from a blast of airbending.

One of Asami's stewards opened the door, and let out a short yelp in distress at seeing his mistress being carried in.

"Everything is fine. Make sure all staff leave the main wing alone for the rest of the day," Korra barked, breezing past the man. Asami giggled and mouthed a 'thank you' to the dumbfounded steward. Korra took the stairs up to the master bedroom on the upper floor two steps at a time.

* * *

A/N: Fair warning, next chapter is the reason for the rating. As always please leave any feedback you can!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the views and follows!

* * *

Chapter 3

Korra lowered Asami to the bed with care, making sure to avoid placing weight on the heiress's injured side.

Asami went to touch Korra's face and bring her down on top of her own body but Korra practically flinched in response, dodging the eager hand of her girlfriend.

"Asami, please. I need to take care of you first," Korra pleaded, her eyebrows knitted together with worry. The heiress gave her a tender smile and nodded her head in consent. The concern Korra showed for her just reassured Asami that the strong and loving woman she had been with only for a few weeks deserved everything she could share.

While Asami was lost in pleasant thoughts, Korra had slipped into the washroom and gathered some water which she was now bending into a small sphere above Asami's body. The Avatar muttered some words to help her focus as the water began to glow. Korra gently lowered the sphere to Asami's skin where the glow began to flicker. Asami instantly felt her pain subside and she was able to stretch her side without her body reacting in agony. Korra bended the sphere away, moving to do the same for the faintly bleeding scratch on Asami's face.

"No, please leave it," Asami requested. She softly placed a hand over Korra's and moved them down, surprising the bender and causing the sphere to burst. Korra sputtered as the flecks of water hit her in the face.

"Why, what's wrong? Did I hurt you" Korra practically burst with anguish, blue eyes searching the CEO's bright green ones for clues.

"Spirits, no! Everything is perfect, you're perfect," Asami assured her still startled girlfriend, "I want this one to heal on its own. A reminder of how you saved me."

Korra eyebrows raised up in wonder, and a light grin formed on her lips. She quickly dropped down to lay on the bed beside Asami. Gently wiping the dried flecks of blood away from the scratch, the bender gave the blemish the lightest of pecks. The Avatar nuzzled her face against the ivory skin of her partner's neck, practically purring with affection.

Asami broke away from the embrace with regret but with the knowledge of what fun her plan would bring. She hopped up from the bed and essentially flew to the door of the washroom, pausing to look back at her stunned girlfriend. The dark-haired heiress gave Korra a sly wink before whipping around the corner and out of sight.

Korra sat on the edge of the bed, eyes roaming around the room, not quite noticing the sparse but purposeful decorating. She was silently repeating various phrases she had learned from Tenzin for meditative purposes but it did nothing to calm her nerves. Her heartbeat was rising in her chest and felt like it might suffocate the bender with anticipation.

"You may know all the world's elements, but I think I can still teach you something new!" Asami called out from the washroom.

"I've always been a quick learner!" Korra replied trying to mask her nerves, but still her voice wavered as she was feeling the first-time jitters set in.

Asami stepped out, her eyes heavy with ardor. She summoned all the confidence she had and struck a strong pose, arm braced against the doorway, legs outstretched to emphasize their length, and head held high. Korra's jaw dropped, she soaked in the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend. She wore long stockings that hit at her upper thigh, panties that just barely covered her most intimate area, and a corset that only emphasized Asami's gorgeous shape and swell of her breasts. Over top was a matching opaque, lace babydoll dress that stopped mid-thigh leaving just an inch of skin uncovered between it and the stockings. While the majority of her raven black hair was tied back in a low ponytail she still had some loose strands framing her face.

Korra gulped in amazement. "H-how long have you had…that?" She stammered out.

Asami smirked at her girlfriend. Yes, she was the Avatar but right here, in this moment, she was just Korra to her, and Korra was nervous. She debated giving the wide-eyed girl a sarcastic response for fun, but seeing the way that Korra had frozen with her arm partially outstretched she took pity on her and simply told the truth. "Just a few months, when you were supposed to be heading back to Republic City with your father. Like I said in the Spirit World, I had realized when you were gone how much you truly meant to me. I wasn't sure how you felt but I got this… in the hopes maybe you did feel the same way as me."

Korra felt her desire grow in her belly, rolling forward like a perpetual tidal wave, and she could feel her pulse in her fingertips. She wanted so badly to scoop Asami up in her arms and taste every inch of her. But in her chest she felt the weight of her anxiety start to expand, dark and heavy. It was starting to creep out of the hole it had formed in the center of her chest and seized hold of her body. She was paralyzed by the competing emotions and could only merely stare at her beautiful girlfriend standing in front of her. She chose to look intently at Asami's feet so hopefully she would not see the panic rising in her eyes.

"Korra..?" Asami whispered, seeing the conflict in her girlfriend's face as it went from joy contorting to what bordered on a look of desperate fear.

Korra made no clear motion to indicate she heard Asami but her jaw trembled ever so slightly and the crease between Korra's eyebrows deepened. Asami bit her lip as she quirked her head to the side, studying this sudden shift in her girlfriend. She grabbed a white shawl that was draped over the ottoman and wrapped it over her shoulders to modestly cover her front. The CEO knelt down to look up into Korra's eyes, trying to close the distance both physically and emotionally.

"Please… do not take this the wrong way. I do not care that you are the Avatar right now. Or whether you are the greatest Avatar that has ever existed, or what the world demands of you. I care about you. You as Korra, the strongest person I know, the most loving and wonderful girlfriend I could ever hope to have… the one I want to be with, in every sense of the word, for the rest of my life. Korra, I love you."

Korra's head shot up at the end, her mouth slightly agape in wonder, her eyes shiny with unshed tears but also a glimmer of hope. Asami softly smiled at her, nodding in acknowledgement of her own words, "I love you, Korra. Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. I love you for all that you are, for exactly who you are."

Korra's mouth closed, and her eyes darted all over Asami's face, looking for any hint of uncertainty but all she could see was the love radiating from the woman kneeling in front of her, glowing with such warmth that Korra could feel the tears prick at the corners of her eyes. These were tears of joy, of such wild and bountiful hope, she could no longer contain them or the burning desire for her girlfriend. She reached her hands out to link her fingers at the back of Asami's neck, under her glorious mane of hair, gently tugging Asami forward so their lips could meet. It started as a firm kiss, their lips pressing together sealing their shared intentions.

* * *

A/N: And so the action starts… please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Asami delicately climbed onto Korra's lap. Straddling Korra's thighs, Asami felt a thrill run through her as Korra's muscles flexed in response. As her girlfriend's hands were still entwined behind Asami's neck she gently separated them, guiding them to rest on her sides.

Korra thumbed the dainty material of the babydoll dress, while enthralling at first sight the Avatar now viewed it as just a barrier to her goal. Without much thought Korra bunched up the cloth between her fingers and started to raise it up the CEO's body. Asami let out a light guffaw in delight, and happily obliged her girlfriend by lifting her arms so Korra could discard the dress.

Timidly the Avatar wrapped her arms around Asami's lower back, shifting her forward and pressing their bodies together. She made a path of soft kisses along Asami's collarbone, moving up towards her exposed neck. Asami tangled her fingers in Korra's strands of hair, gently dragging her fingernails along the bender's scalp causing Korra to groan in response.

Their lips met in a bruising kiss full of passion. The heiress fumbled with her girlfriend's top, untucking it from her pants, and reached under with her nails to skim over Korra's tight abs. The Avatar flinched for a brief second. Asami pulled back to rip Korra's top off with a mischievous smile, pausing to note with a quirked eyebrow that the powerful bender she was currently working on seducing was in fact, ticklish.

"Just a bit," Korra answered the unspoken question with a sheepish grin while trying to recapture Asami's lips with her own.

"Good to know," she teased back at the Avatar, "Now are you going to undress me or am I just going to stay like this the rest of the night?"

Korra's mouth dropped open in surprise, she couldn't recall the last time her girlfriend has oozed so much confidence. Staring into the green eyes of the heiress she saw their usual shade of green darken to emerald, pleading with her for her trust. Korra could feel her own desire flood her body, heart pounding, and her thoughts beginning to spiral. As the Avatar she had accomplished so much but now she faced a new challenge to fulfill the desires of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Some part of her wondered if she was better off trying to go another round with Kuvira instead, as Asami's earlier words echoed in her head… _Be here, with me_ …

Her girlfriend woke her from her reverie with a gentle kiss on her forehead. The engineer's fingers delicately framed Korra's face and the pair of emeralds flickered as her eyes scanned the Avatar's face for insight, "It's always okay to say no, I promise there will be opportunities in the future."

"I just don't want to disappoint you…" Korra whispered, eyes downcast.

"You could never disappoint me," Asami reassured Korra, lifting her chin with a firm hand to grace her lips with a kiss. Korra leaned back to take a deep breath and exhale, feeling the weight of her anxiety depart and a lightness settle in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was from all the love she was feeling for her partner or maybe a little boost from Raava but either way Korra felt focused and determined. She was supposed to be taking care of Asami and yet again, she found the heiress taking care of her. Korra wanted to give everything to her partner and believed Asami deserved happiness, desperately hoping that she could be the one to bring that to her life.

Korra lifted the dress off of Asami's body with a little help from the CEO's wiggling. Perfect pale orbs bounced free of their confinement. Korra felt her mouth practically water staring at Asami's pink nipples which had already started to firm in response to the cool air. Mesmerized by the sight she swept her hands up Asami's body to cup her girlfriend's breasts, thumbs running along the underside and up to graze over the hardened points.

Asami let out a breathy sigh, and arched her back, pushing her chest further against Korra's eager palms. "Yes, Korra. I want to feel your mouth all over me," she purred out. The bender happily obliged by burying her face in the CEO's soft skin, nipping gently at the flesh in between the mounds her hands were methodically kneading.

Using her extensive training, Asami quickly flipped Korra onto her back and began to rhythmically grind her hips against Korra's waist. Korra instinctively clutched Asami's ass, slipping under the thin panties to squeeze the firm flesh as she let out a tortured moan.

The CEO hooked her fingers around the top of Korra's pants and gave a little tug downwards, causing the bender to abruptly toss Asami off her body, and jump off the bed in defensive reflex.

Momentarily stunned, Asami could only stare at the spot where Korra was previously before turning her head to look at the clearly embarrassed Avatar, covering her face with her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. Spirits, I'm terrible at this," Korra moaned in distress against her palms.

Asami sat back on her knees and giggled, causing Korra to peek out between her fingers, "Why are you laughing?"

"You need to stop worrying, stop thinking about everything so much!" Asami replied, "I know this is a new experience but you're almost as skittish as Tenzin on one of his good days."

"Maybe it will help if I just do it all at once, get it over with?" Korra said with a shrug. Asami nodded her approval and mouthed an 'okay', amused by her girlfriend's actions. Without fuss the Avatar undid her chest wrap and shrugged off her pants and undergarments as she scooted herself under the covers with a burst of airbending. She could feel her cheeks glowing as red as when Asami complimented her hair during their reunion at the restaurant months ago.

"Korra, let me look at you. You're the most beautiful person I know," Asami reassured her girlfriend and she kissed her cheek lovingly. Without fanfare she tossed her own panties to the side and casually placed her hands on her hips. Korra's eyes roamed over her the engineer's frame, noting the glistening wetness on Asami's sex.

Heart pounding in her chest, Korra slowly leaned back, her face scrunched up and eyes closed, waiting in tense silence as she inched the sheet down her body, feeling the heat of Asami's gaze. Asami beamed with pride, "Amazing. How did I get so lucky?" She managed to utter while soaking in the sight of her partner naked in all her glory, "Can I touch you?"

Korra acknowledged consent with a quick nod of her head. Asami used just her fingertips to roam the bender's body. While gentle, Korra felt a path of fire ignite along the path her girlfriend was tracing on her skin. Asami resumed her prior position, straddling Korra's waist but now with significantly more skin contact.

The engineer laid a firm kiss on Korra's chest over her thumping heart, and began a route downwards. Asami's lips just skimmed the tip of Korra's dark nipple, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the powerful Avatar. Grinning, she flicked her tongue out to circle the nub. Korra's arms trembled, causing her torso to shake. Asami pressed her palm to her girlfriend's collarbone, silently instructing her to lay down. Seeing Korra's abdominal muscles flex and release made her core start to throb. Having the Avatar at her mercy was a definite power trip.

She slid herself down Korra's body and through some clever maneuvering angled it so her left leg rested under Korra's thigh and her sex met her girlfriend's own. Asami initiated a leisurely pace, letting her wetness brush against the Avatar's core. Reveling in the feeling, Korra's strong hands gripped her lover's hips and eagerly drove them down to grind along her own flesh. Asami's slick wetness made Korra moan in delight, feeling it drip down her inner thighs. They rapidly increased their pace as their moans and sighs of ecstasy got louder. Korra felt stars explode behind her eyes as she reached her climax, vaguely registering her own voice calling out the CEO's name. As she felt her heartbeat slow down she pulled Asami down for a kiss, mouth roaming along her girlfriend's jawline.

"I want to be inside you," Korra whispered into her ear. Asami slid off the Avatar's body to lay beside her and spread her own legs apart. Korra promptly extended her hand down, fingers grazing Asami's outside folds, to linger above her entrance, allowing wetness to gather on her fingertips. A visible shudder ran down Asami's body, as she felt how aching she was to be filled.

"Spirits… Asami, you feel so good," Korra moaned as she slid two digits into Asami's hot sex. Her walls immediately clenched around the Avatar's fingers and Asami began to buck her hips against Korra's hand. Asami wrapped her arms around her lover's back and dug her fingers into the toned muscles as Korra swiftly pumped her fingers in and out of her tight core. "Please Korra… don't stop, you're going to make me come," Asami sighed in bliss as her own climax hit her in waves.

Korra slowly removed her digits from Asami's sex, and felt unabashed glee seeing the evidence of pleasure she had brought to her partner. A driving need to know what Asami tasted like spurred her to slide her fingers into her mouth. The surprisingly sweet flavor made Korra feel light-headed and she sucked the remaining wetness off her digits with zeal.

She mindlessly licked her lips in contentment until Asami interrupted to crash their lips together. Their tongues swirled vigorously, fighting passionately for dominance. After what seemed like a short eternity they pulled apart, both breathless. "You like your… taste?" Korra cocked her head to the side, her curiosity peaked.

"I like my taste on you," Asami corrected with a devious smile.

Korra's lips pursed, worry lines creasing between her eyebrows. "Is that something that you've always liked?" She couldn't help but allow her mind to wander to nameless and shapeless bodies reaching out loose limbs to touch the beautiful woman that laid in front of her.

"Stop." Asami demanded with a firm voice, "What and who came before is not a part of this moment. I am with you, and only you. This, _us_ , is what matters."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that… less about who or what, it's just thinking about all that time that we could have had all this," Korra apologized sorrowfully. Her smile dropped and Asami's temporary displeasure dissipated.

"Three long years… I know. Dwelling on that will just make you sad, it's our past and clearly was what you needed as part of your journey. Look at where you ended up!"

"I can promise I haven't stopped looking!" Korra replied cheekily. Asami smacked her arm lightly even as she grinned at the remark.

"You know, I think as the Avatar I could come up with new ways to have this much fun," Korra mumbled before letting out an impressive yawn. She stretched out alongside Asami and happily scooted into the engineer's open arms.

"I look forward to trying them all soon. For now though, I think we deserve a good sleep," Asami murmured against Korra's skin as she lay light kisses on her lover's face.

They curled up together. Korra's head rested in the crook of Asami's neck, her free hand tracing patterns along her collarbone, and their legs intertwined comfortably.

"I love you Asami Sato, of Republic City. Exactly how you are," Korra whispered into the quiet. Her palm resting on her lover's chest detected the instant increase in Asami's heartbeat, causing her to smile.

Asami's fingers stroked the Avatar's tussle of hair, blissfully at peace. Everything else was a million miles away as their hearts beat in sync, love coursing through their veins.

* * *

A/N: Thought it was important to show Korra in a vulnerable state to highlight Asami's calm and patient demeanor when Korra needs her support. It is one of the main aspects I really love about their relationship, both in the show and comics. Please review and let me know your thoughts, currently debating whether to make a sequel about all of Korra's idea - TW


End file.
